kosharskipediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Karkey-verse locations
The Karkey-verse is based mostly in and around Pinellas County, Florida, which is located in the western portion of the Tampa Bay area. Aaron and Josh - the sons of Samuel and Sharon "Momma K" Kosharsky - have lived their entire lives in St. Petersburg, while several locations outside the Tampa Bay area also hold significance. Pinellas County The Kosharsky's have a long (maybe not cherish-able) life-span in Pinellas County. Pinellas County is located on the gulf coast of Florida, and is home to St. Petersburg, the fifth-largest city in Florida with an estimated population of 265,098 (2018 estimate). The county seat is Clearwater, home of the global headquarters of Scientology. The county as a whole holds a population of 975,280. Seminole Seminole, Florida is the headquarters of The Video Game Wizard store, as well as the site of events such as the box shitting incident. Home to the world's worst most unique video game store, it's also the site of "Macho Man" Randy Savage's death. It is also home to St. Petersburg College - Seminole Campus, which Aaron and his late father attended. Pinellas Park Pinellas Park is not regarded as a high point in Pinellas County, especially when it has the Kosharsky name tied to it. The city is home to the Wagon Wheel Flea Market, which is Aaron Kosharsky's secondary shitting grounds. Despite being open three days a week, the flea market is where Aaron often makes the most of his money. It's also the hunting grounds of legends such as the Pearlerman. Momma K also runs a booth from time to time. It also happens to be the hometown of Laurel Atkinson. Along with this, the area is home to many garage sale runs which Aaron has partaken in. St. Petersburg St. Petersburg is home to Momma K, as well as the former location of Hidden Levels (aka Video Game Wizard 2). Being the largest city in Pinellas County (as well as second largest in the area next to Tampa), St. Petersburg is the site of many garage sale runs, as well as Aaron Kosharsky's arrests for fraud and theft. Other locations in Pinellas County Among frequented places by the Kosharsky's include the following; * Largo - Site of garage sale runs as well as an M&M Video Games location which Aaron is banned from. Also the site of the Brown Derby, which was Samuel Kosharsky's last work place prior to his death. * Dixie M. Hollins High School - Aaron and Joshua's high school, which both graduated from. It was also the school which Samuel Kosharsky had once graduated from. Aaron in particular was very heavily involved with the school's morning news program in the mid 2000s. Borders Kenneth City, which has been spared the worst of the Kosharsky's for the most part. * Gulfport - Home of Boca Ciega High School, which Momma K attended. * St. Pete Beach - Home of Momma K at one point. Tampa/Hillsborough County While the Kosharsky's are mostly native to Pinellas County, neighboring Hillsborough County has not been spared when it comes to the Kosharsky's misadventures. Tampa Being the largest city in Tampa Bay, Tampa has been the site of several pilgrimages for the Kosharsky's, specifically Aaron. Aaron has visited the area for the Tampa Retro Con, as well as to play piano at surprisingly upscale events. Orlando Perhaps most famous for two things in particular - theme parks, and the site of Aaron's proposal to Laurel. Citrus County A county nearly two hours north of St. Petersburg, has seen the Kosharsky's visit its Dames Cave in Lecanto. Outside Florida The Kosharsky family tree branches farther than Tampa Bay, with most of the family landing in the area around 1964. On Aaron's fathers side, his family was from West/Central Pennsylvania. Dallas Dallas has been unfortunate enough to being the site of at least two Kosharsky family pilgrimages. Pennsylvania Joshua Kosharsky